sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sorcerer's Apprentice (original script)
The early script for ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' film that was written in July 18, 2008 by Lawrence "Larry" Konner and Mark Rosenthal and revised by Matt Lopez. While some elements of the storyline may similar with the final script that eventually used for the film, the story itself is more darker than in the final film. Plot Prologue Dave Stutler is a 10 year old 4th grader going on a field trip with a crush on a girl named Becky Barnes. Their first trip in New York was the Museum of the Modern Art where they see a painting named Aleko and Zemphyra by The Moonlight that painted by Marc Chagall. At this point, Dave's love on Becky sparks that day where he intended to tell her about his feelings but too hestitant to do so. They later went to Washington Square Arch, where the said place was once a burial ground where more than 300 bodies were buried until today. The said location also has Hangman's Elm, an old tree that used to be a gallow for the execution during the Revolutionary war. Skirmish in Arcana Cabana Dave was confused in how he would impressed Becky further, in which his friend Oscar suggest him to buy something expensive. But before Dave could estimate how much his money would be spent for such thing, the wind picks it up and flies away. Eventually the paper ends up inside an antique shop called Arcana Cabana. He nearly touch The Grimlock before Balthazar came and prevent him. Dave asked him about a special object for a girl, in which Balthazar suggested a Heart Jar that contain held whas was remained from the hearts of the famous lovers in history, Marc Anthony and Cleopatra. Balthazar then showed him the Dragon Ring, but unintentionally intimidated Dave where he accidently knocked off a glass cistern that contain a vial of water from the lost empire Atlantis, much to the man's irritation that prompt the boy to clean the whole place. Nevertheless, Dave mopped the floor anyway. After a moment, he sees some old photos taped to the wall behind a display case, which depicting a raven-haired woman with an old man beside him. He then notice that the Dragon Ring somehow moved closer to him. Out of curiousity, Dave decided to examined it, and found a familiar engravings on it’s band that written: TAKE ME UP and CAST ME AWAY. Suddenly, it transformed into it’s dragon form which it’s legs and tail coils around Dave’s finger as it reverts back to it’s original ring form. In panic, he tries to remove it, only to discovered that he somehow telekinetically moved the mop through his hand’s movement. However, he unknowingly did the same on an object inside a nearby mahony box that landed near him. Knowing that he also pulled off something inside the box, he decided to examined it. Unexpectedly, the box mystically unlocked as it touched by his fingers, and Dave decided to opened it, revealing a large Grimhold inside. As he examined it, the Dragon Ring reacted by unlocking the doll just like it did with the box, revealing a small gap around it. Out of curiousity, Dave decided to pulled it into 2. As he did, a tongue of flame bursts through the gap on the doll, producing smoke and ashes that materialized into a powerful Morganian named Maxim Horvath, armed with skull-like magic ring and dangerous. He celebrated his freedom by yelling, “FREEEDOM, BABY!!”, only to be interrupted by a plasma bolt that sent him flying. Balthazar has discovered what has happened, and told Dave that he has became his new apprentice. He then gave him an Encantus and instructing him to learn sorcery from it and took the Grimhold away as he fend off Horvath until he chooses to seal both Horvath and himself into the Grimlock off screen. Dave however, whom accidently blasted to the outside with a stray Air Blast, was unable to cope with the sudden change in his life. He threw the Grimhold away in panic as Ms. Algar approach him. Whilst the police came to investigate what has happened in Arcana Cabana, Dave managed to pulled of the Dragon Ring and tossed it away. Unfortunately, no matter how often he rid the ring, it always return to him. Horvath's Revenge Eventually, he get used with the fact that the ring was alive and following him wherever he go after almost 19 years, though now has decided to ignore it. When witnessing a mugger trying to robbed an old lady, he decided to make a final attempt to rid the Dragon Ring by bribed the mugger with it so he led the old lady go though he still succesfully took the lady’s ring. But the Dragon Ring proved to be a grave misfortune for the mugger, as before he could escape, the ring mystically battered it into pulp and lured the muggered old lady to retrieve both her ring and the Dragon Ring and returned the Dragon Ring back to Dave. While helping Becky to fix the radio station’s antenna, the rich couple, presumably Russian, has taken The Grimlock into their possession and had it moved to their apartment. The doorman had a problem in opening The Grimlock due to it somehow heavy. But suddenly, it’s lid violently burst open, spewing forth black, mushroom-like cloud of black sand crystals that materialized into Horvath. He then proceed to threw the Grimhold into several stories below, in which the materialized Balthazar managed to reach an edge of the building right before it crashed down. Later, Balthazar passed through a cocktail party in the apartment, where he snatch a cocktail shrimp as a snack. He entered the Chrysler Building and animated one of the steel eagle on it’s top, unknowingly terrifes a janitor lady and led a young boy, which several stories below witnesses what he did. Nevertheless, he uses the eagle to look for Dave. That night, Dave went home to his apartment, where he notices that his friend Ken had left him the message through his answering machine about their conductivity theory. As he prepare for dinner, Horvath revealing himself on Dave and asked him about Grimhold, only for the young man stated that he doesn’t know. He then demanded the Dragon Ring, which Dave stated that it don’t wanted to leave him. Seeing the ring held it’s grip on Dave’s finger, Horvath resorts to suggested to use a knife to slice the said finger off. This however, scares Dave to the point where he chooses to run. As his target runaway from him, he animated the displayed animal photo in his calendar that revealing a tiger into a real one. The conjured tiger chases Dave where he forced to use the fire escape ladder to escape, but it managed to catch him up, prompt the young man to attempted to flee through the roof. Unfortunately, he ended up fell to the ground and left into helpless state as the tiger lungs toward him before he could recover from his fall. As Horvath catch both of them up from the roof, what was supposedly a tiger that lunged toward Dave suddenly turned into cute kitten in the midair. Dave awkwardly screamed in confusion as the kitten licks his nose. Horvath also shocked and confused as much as Dave does, but before he could taking another action, a steel wing from Balthazar’s eagle knocked him flying. Saved by Balthazar Balthazar’s unexpected arrival horrifes Dave, where the sorcerer blasted Horvath with a spell that slows his movement. He then asked Dave about the doll, but with the spell effect won’t last long and the young man yet to understand the dire situation, he had Dave jumped on board the eagle and escaped from Horvath’s grasp. Upon learned that Dave lost The Grimhold and he yet to learned any spells, the great sorcerer was highly dissappointed, and Dave demanded the explanation on what has happened. Here, the sorcerer, with mystical dust to construct the image as the illustration, began to tell his story about Merlin, the first Merlinean sorcerer, and his nemesis and first Morganian, Morgana Le Fay. They have passed their opposing teachings that would led to the creation of the opposing species of sorcerers over humanity’s fate. It’s also revealed that Balthazar was the successor of Aurelious Flood, who happens to be the distant successor of Merlin. Aurelius was also Horvath’s master, until Horvath turned evil and became a Morganian and Morgana’s distant successor. Horvath and his fellow Morganian has destroyed many of the Merlinean members, with both Balthazar and Dave are the known last ones. Dave was reluctant to be a Merlinean, but Balthazar told him that he had no other options, prompt the young man to be his reluctant apprentice. Retrieving Bentley Balthazar and Dave then visits auto impound to check whether his car was towed into there due to him missing for 10 years. The young officer that in charge stated that they still kept Balthazar’s bentley, but his superiors were “too afraid” to dispose it as everytime they attempted to do so, the car would resist as if it was possessed. He suggested to called a tow to help him fix it, but Balthazar fix it himself instead (secretly with his magic), much to the officer’s surprise. The awkward officer then allowed him to get his car back. Horvath’s Civilian Identity At the same time, Horvath visit a building that belonged to insurance company named Horvath Global Insurance Group. Here, it is revealed that long ago, he has assumed civilian identity as a chairman of the said insurance group whilst not being a Morganian. He also has a penthouse in that building, and smiles as he eventually returned to his home. Looking for Places for Training and Searching for the Grimhold But the same thing not apply for Balthazar, as the place where Arcana Cabana was stood now replaced by Pottery Barn, where he decided to find another better place for training. Coincidently, they met Becky and Dave introduced Balthazar as his uncle and intentionally lied to her that he came for visiting Uncle Horvath. After she left, Balthazar guessed that Becky was Dave’s love interest and he had no courage to told her about his feelings. Dave then suggested that the training would be held in his personal workshop in the underground room below the old NYU Science Building. Balthazar suggested that Dave was working on transducers project. He then gives Dave a pocket-edition Encantus and begin their training with Symphatetic magic to track the Grimhold. There’s it’s revealed that a homeless man found the doll and sell it to a thrift shop owner, whom sold it to a man whom gave it to his sister. But soon after, the sisted died in accident in which the doll eventually ended up sold in herbalist in chinatown. Horvath however, later came to the same place where he incapacitated the chinese woman before disgusied as her. Skirmish in Chinatown When Balthazar and Dave arrived in Chinatown, a chinese party already held there and they have the herbalist closed with sign (Back in 20 minutes). They at first decided to wait. Balthazar lectured that reviving the dead with sorcery is not a wise thing to do while Morganians mostly ignored it. Merlineans must respect their magic by not to abuse it for selfish reason. Whilst eating snacks in carton, Dave asked whether sorcery is science or magic. Balthazar stated that in spite of roots from supernatural, sorcery can also considered as science as they almost similar, and a true sorcerer would believe that science and sorcery is one. He then challenged Dave to eat a whole peper, much to Dave’s shock. He encouraged Dave by Aurelius’saying: “Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one’s courage” and remind Dave about his problem with his love on Becky and also adapting the fact that he has potential as sorcerer. Without thinking twice, Dave tasted the whole pepper (which was more than Balthazar measured!) and it’s taste was worse to the point that he spit them out. Out of annoyment, Dave tries to punch Balthazar, only for the sorcerer to grab it and stated that he passed the test. They later revisit the herbalist, where much to Dave’s shock, Balthazar damaged the lock with his magic. However, the situation already different as Dave and Balthazar decided to split, as their presence were already expected. Balthazar was having a conversazation with the owner, whom revealed her skull ring just as Dave found the real owner binded with magic. Whilst revealing her true nature as Horvath in disguise on Balthazar and conjures mystical chain that bind him, he taunts Balthazar by morph into Aurelius and the raven-haired woman (later revealed as Veronica Flood). His torment abruptly stopped when Dave knocked him onto his feet with a bronze Buddha Statue and freed Balthazar in process. Infuriated as Dave’s attack also cut his brow, he retaliates by releasing Sun Lok, who send both Merlineans flying with Air Blast. Notices a nearby paper dragon, Sun Lok uses symphatetic magic and animation spell on the said paper dragon and turned it into real chinese dragon. During the attack, one of the parked car was blown due to one of the dragon’s fire balls with it’s owner looks in horror from distance. Horvath appeared near the owner and gave him his business card in case of him being insuranced with the misfortune. He then relaxed and watch Sun Lok fighting hid foes whilst grab a popcorn tha dropped by a fleeing kid and eating it. Dave was confused in how he supposedly destroyed the dragon ans Sun Lok, but Balthazar revealed the dragon’s weakness where it was the animated dragon image on Sun Lok’s robe. Though panic, Dave eventually able to clear his mind and uses combustion spell on Sun Lok’s robe, which also caused the dragon’s tail bursts into flames. This forced Horvath to destroyed a nearby hydrant and manipulated the water stream to sprayed Sun Lok so the flames that consuming his robe dissipates. But it was too late, as the still-burning dragon suddenly flies toward them like a missile and explodes upon impact. Sun Lok was killed while Horvath flew toward a FedEx truck, and the Grimhold flies onto Balthazar’s hands in process. With the chaos attracted the police, Dave and Balthazar managed to escape from the scene of the crime after convincing the officers that the mess caused by a firework accident and they claimed where the real dragon attacks was due to someone, whom get drunked by sake, perceived the fireworks as the dragon. The police was convinced, though Dave corrected that the drunkard was Japanese whom drank sake too much. The Grimhold Revealed During the way back into Dave’s workshop, Balthazar conjures a tracking spell on the Grimhold in case if it was missing again. Dave then demanded what was inside the Grimhold, which Balthazar revealed that the Grimhold was a portable prison which it’s every layer held a Morganian, each one worse that before, and the innermost layer held Morgana le Fay. It was revealed that after her physical form destroyed, her soul turned into a demon (similar with demons in the Supernatural TV series) and forced Merlin to sealed her inside the Grimhold. Setback due to Training Unfortunately for Dave, their training session turned out costs him three classes in their first week of his training. In spite of this, he had a slight improvement on his training on Shield Spell. Later when Dave wanted to read about Veronica Flood, Balthazar stopped him, which later made Dave feels suspicious. His training session also nearly him failed Ken during their project together on conductivity theory, but secretly used his magic to fix things up. Traces Uncovered Meanwhile, in his penthouse, Horvath conjured a three dimensional dreamscape of New York that help him tracking Merlineans. He had some difficulty in tracking Dave, but realized that in spite of him cloaked with magic that prevents him from detected by conventional tracking sorceries, his nearly undetected movements on the three dimensional dreamscape still able to leave small but traces, which is vital to tracking wherever he go, and the said track was emotion(such as love, hate, etc.). Fortunately for him, the latest trace that Dave left behind was his latest interaction on Becky. Though he was too late to see their said interactions as he only able to see Becky left for interacting with her friends, it was enough for Horvath to used her as his future bait. Cleaning Spell Mess When Dave returned to his lab, he had the entire room in mess after their two days training. He knew that Becky would come in no time, and resorts to used the Cleaning Spell, but unfortunately backfires as instead cleaning everything like he planned, everything went into chaose where the mop slowly taking form that reminiscent with Gorgon-like creature and caused chaos. Dave stopped the transforming mop by snapped it into two, but the chaos that caused by mop has damaged the lab. Even Becky, whom arrived for Dave nearly hit by a flying bunsen burners that explodes like molotov. When the snapped mop splits into four and taking the form of hybrid between a Gorgon and mop mauls Dave, Balthazar came and destroyed the mop with an air blast and berates Dave for his mess. But at the same time, while Balthazar not watching, Becky creeping out from the lab with the Grimhold and as she arrived in a Taxi, she revealed to be Horvath in disguise. Battle in Central Park Because the fake Becky stealing the Grimhold, Balthazar forced Dave entered his car to give chase just as the real Becky arrives. Horvath has unlocked another layer of the Grimhold, which release an Anubis-masked Egyptian sorcerer named Menmet-Ra. Menmet told Horvath that the innermost doll can only be opened with Merlin’s ring. Horvath compensate this by sending Menmet-Ra to Central Park to handle the Merlineans. When Dave and Balthazar arrives in Central Park, the Egyptian Sorcerer came and demanded the Dragon Ring with Horvath returns to his penthouse to release another prisoner whom appeared to be a necromancer demon. Balthazar stated to Menmet-Ra that he won’t allowing him to have the ring. When negotiation fails, Menmet-Ra conjures two ankhs from the glyphs on the Cleopatra’s Needle, revealing the ankhs as old but still deadly Egyptian Ankh Sword. Knows that the ankhs are hidden weapon cache, Balthazar conjures stick-like glyphs from the Needle and revealing other Egyptian weapon, a Pharaoh Combat staff. The fight ensues, but Balthazar quickly overpowered because Menmet-Ra’s actual target was Dave and he also snapped the pharaoh staff into two. Menmet-Ra then cornered Dave and said that Dave is a pathethic generation of Prime Merlinean. Before he could sliced Dave’s hands off, Balthazar thrown the severed staff like a javeline on Menmet-Ra from behind, killing him. Ad Dave and Balthazar leaves, the lifeless Egyptian sorcerer’s body turned into dust, implies that he actually old and somehow managed to enhanced his lifespan with magic though the magic worn off once killed, which his old age returned to him and reduced his body into fossil dust. As they immediately left the scene and they go to Manhattan Waterfront, Balthazar reveals that in some generations of Merlinean apprenticeships, there would be a special apprentice that called the Prime Merlinean, whom chosen by the Dragon Ring, a ring that once belongs to Merlin. Horvath was Dave’s predecessor of the Prime Merlinean until he betrayed Merlineans and became Morgana’s distant successor. He also revealed that the ring was forged from Excalibur and the stone that seal it until Arthur pulls it from the said stone. For years, Balthazar has search the kids that potentially became the Prime Merlinean, whom later revealed as Dave. He also reveals that Menmet-Ra and Sun Lok was the wannabes or apprentices of Morganians. With their forces began to gathers for Morgana, Dave realized that everyone, includes Becky, may in grave danger. Balthazar then encourages Dave that in this war, they had to be steady when they may eventually lost something which they cared about. In the bright side, they still have time to prepare as attempts to unlocking the rest of the Grimhold layers would taking a long time for Horvath. Transcript See: The-Sorcerers-Apprentice.pdf Notes Aside the darker plot and less comedic than in the final film, the film itself still has some elements that remain same with the final film, such as: *Dave's first meeting with Balthazar in the Arcana Cabana when he was a kid where he was not only introduced by the Dragon Ring but also him accidently release Horvath from outermost layer of the Grimhold that led to both sorcerers trapped inside the Grimlock. *The Grimhold and Grimlock's mystical properties and functions. *Dave's eventual romance with Becky. *Horvath's attempt to kill Balthazar by dropping the Grimhold several stories below from a building as his nemesis began to materialize. *Horvath's attempt to kill Dave by animals brought to to life via magic that has failed due to Balthazar's interference with help of his eagle (though the original script uses a tiger instead of wolves). *Skirmish in Chinatown where Dave and Balthazar fight against Sun Lok before encountered Horvath disguised as an old lady. *Balthazar fooled by the Morganians' disguise (original script depicts him being deceived earlier by Horvath instead able to see through the trickery and less succesful when Draco did similar trick by disguise as Dave). *Abigail Williams' involvement with the Morganians first revealed when she kidnapped Becky. *When Veronica was released from the Grimhold, she was already under Morgana's possession. Notable Difference with the Final Film Plot *The film started off in the scene where Dave and his friends are on a tour in New York, instead of the depicting scene where Balthazar's quest for the Prime Merlinean began since the medieval times. Characters Merlineans *Balthazar, Veronica, and Horvath implied to be born around 20th century and not the direct apprentices of Merlin, but rather his future successor Aurelius Flood, who was also portrayed as Veronica's father. Balthazar Blake *Balthazar in the original script is not a Merlinean from start, but rather the former Morganian that sent by Horvath to assassinate Aurelius Flood and Veronica in order to retrieve The Grimhold. This foreshadowed by his more darker personality. **In addition, he also a sorcerer whom born around 20th century instead in medieval times. *Balthazar was not the one whom used The Grimhold to seal Morgana, but Aurelius instead at cost of his life. *When Balthazar notices that Dave released Horvath, he immediately handed Dave the Encantus so he can learn magic by himself, which unfortunately for him, Dave didn't. In the final cut of the film however, he had little to no chance for giving Dave one. *When Balthzar animated his eagle, there are 2 witnesses: a cleaning lady and a kid. Veronica Gorloisen *Veronica's surname in orginal film is "Flood", just like his father instead of Gorloisen. This because this Veronica born in 20th century instead of in medieval times. *Veronica's imprisonment in the Grimhold is more like accident as she was too close with Morgana's demonic spirit instead willingly. *Though Veronica later freed in possessed state and later freed from Morgana's influence like the final film, the manner she exorcized was different where Balthazar held her hands long enough for The Grimhold's power to only extract Morgana inside her instead sealing them both. Dave Stutler ? Morganians Maxim Horvath *The first noticable difference in Horvath is how he materialized from the inside of The Grimhold: Instead of swarm of cockroaches, he materialized in the almost same manner with Abigail Williams in the final cut of film. Also, Horvath also highly excited when freed by Dave before blasted aside with a Plasma Bolt instead of Air Blast by Balthazar. *Second difference is his catalyst of choice is Skull-like Magic Ring, which the ring'c concept ended up became Drake's magic ring of choice. *When Horvath finally free from inside the Grimlock, he accidently knocked someone who was carrying the Grimlock to the apartment. *In order to captured Dave, Horvath animated a tiger instead of wolves from Dave's calendar. Category:Content Category:Scrapped Contents